Earthen wonder
by RenjiMarkings
Summary: First Fic! The Titans get a call for trouble...only to find the trouble is finding a super-powered teen, Willow, getting chased around by the HIVE members. What will stir from her powerful scent...Who would she become so close with? AquxOCxBB
1. PrologueChp1: New Journey

Earthen Wonder

**Prologue**

It was all an accident, really, just running into Mammoth. She'd been in the park with a book when she heard a few footsteps up the path that sounded huge against the ground. She had peeked her head up, only to see a pair of angry eyes notice her stares, a fist coming around the bushes she had ducked under before she scrambled away. The chase had taken them into the city, her sandaled feet slapping again the pavement in her desperate escape. On the other side, Mammoth's orders had been simple. Sway her, bring her in and hopefully enroll her into the academy to become part of the Hive.

Pain screamed at every inch of her being as the large beast of a man came hurtling towards her, knocking her body against the asphalt so it went catapulting along the ground and into an alley. She had done nothing but live her normal life, nothing bothering her until it came down to her powers. In her own hands, she could create new life with plants and trees just by a simple touch. Even with the splatter of her blood against the pavement, small posies started to raise out of the concrete jungle. Yet this person want to hurt her to try and take her away from where she was content with living.

Against the brick walls, her head got damaged, knocked around as her body flailed into some trash bags before she was finally unconscious, her face smothered with a bit of rotten banana...Just as something exploded into the back of the mammoth man...and a shadow stepped into her fading vision.

**Chapter 1: New Journey**

The Titans had gotten alert early that morning that Mammoth of the Hive Academy had started wreaking havoc on Jump City. When they arrived, they saw who they thought was just an innocent bystander, but really the victim of the attack get thrown into an alley into a pile of trash. Starfire had flung a starbolt into Mammoth's back, catching the huge teen off guard before he went off, chasing both she and Raven around as attacks of dark energy and green attacked from either side as the boys came in their efforts to catch up.

"Oy, Beast Boy! Check on the girl!"Cyborg said as his arm shifted into his sonic cannon, firing at the feet of the other teen who jumped back and narrowly dodged a force of dark energy.

"I thought we agreed it was Changeling?!" BB shouted back as he ran into the alley. Stupid, Cy, and his mistakes. It had been several years since he was a child and now, he was almost eighteen, almost an honorary adult. He wanted nothing more to be referred as such and thus why he wanted 'Changeling' instead of 'Beast Boy'. As he ran into the Alley, his nose was struck with the stench of fresh blood and garbage. In the midst of it all, he caught the sight of blood-stained white. His jade eyes widened like a deer in the headlights before he dug through the trash, pulling out a soft, chocolate-haired girl out of it, lifting her up and settling her down sitting up in his arms.

"Hey, Hey girl, are you okay? Say somethin'..."He said, shaking her lightly only to see her head lull back against her arm. Yep, she was out colder than ice.

Meanwhile on the other front, the others had manage to knock Mammoth down and for the count, the police coming by and arresting him with massive restraints to prevent the juggernaut of a teen from escaping. Which he probably would later on when he got the momentum he needed at the holding area in the jail. The others found Changeling with the girl, Starfire asking repetitively if she was alright.

"Oh, is the young earth woman alright? Is there anything we can do?"She asked, kneeling down. Cyborg's robotic eye looked and examined the young woman up and down before giving the results to Robin in a low whisper.

"She's got some real damage done to her...And that ain't else either..." He whispered before indicating that small blades of grass were starting to poke where the blood was in various patches on the ground, vines spilling from the wall where she had hit. "She's got powers."

"Then we can't let the hospital have her. Just because, they'd see it and send her to STAR labs just to test her. We really don't need the trouble. We'll take her to the tower and see about getting her wounds treated."

It was agreed. The white-clothed woman was picked up gently, Robin's cloak around her as she was gently placed into the T-car. Robin felt a little awkward without his cloak, but he knew it was for the benefit of the injured one. Cyborg drove as quickly as he could but cautiously to avoid hurting the woman's already agitated wounds. At the T-Tower, the girl was brought to the infirmary, bandaged and attached with IV and something to read her temperature and mindset. It was a few hours before she would actually awaken to the sight of a pair of green eyes staring at her.

"Hey, she's awake!"Changeling said ecstatically as he waved Starfire and Robin over, Cy having already been by the bed to check her normal vitals. "How are you feeling?"

The girl stared in wonder. Who were they? Where was she? This was all coming too quickly for her as she groaned, sitting up with a pained expression, her hand removing the monitor from her head. The bright colors from the room and the costumes of the people around her was dizzying.

"What's your name?"Robin spoke up, silencing the other voices. Her hazel eyes turned to him, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to focus again, finding it hard.

"Wh...What?"She asked, trying to get what he said more coherently.

"Your name."Robin said shortly.

"Willow...Mathers..."She said in a slightly pained voice before Cyborg helped her lay back.

"Hey, you need a bit more rest before doing anything. Just lay back, get some more sleep."Cyborg said as he turned his attention to the others. "And don't use such loud voices."

The others heads bowed a bit guiltily before Changeling started to slink away since his voice seemed to had bothered their new attendant in the T-tower. Robin and Raven however stayed as Starfire, the other boisterous one, left as well to wait in the hall.

"Raven, I want you to get into her thoughts and try to figure out more on her. We'll have to contact her family to tell her she's alright."He said, the violet-eyed halfling nodding before she went to work. Inside Willow's mind, she could hear the thoughts of doubt echo through it.

"_Why...Why did I get these powers..."_

"_They only get me into trouble..."_

"_I'm not human.."_

"_I'm...A freak..."_

"_I should have let that man kill me today..."_

Raven pulled back, looking to Robin. She'd gotten other glimpses into her past, finding her name and address as well as her parents easily. She told Robin such information and the Boy Wonder went to immediately contact them. Cyborg and Raven discussed things a little further than what Robin knew.

"She's got problems...concerning her powers. Willow can't control them well due to some emotions. Fear, anxiety, sadness and anger trigger it. However, happiness can trigger a fair smelling aroma that does some...awkward things to people."Raven said, recalling the memories she'd seen in Wilow's head.

"What kind of things?"Cyborg inquired, looking down at the sleeping patient.

"They get...'Spring fever'. Their drive for arousal is increased some for the person that their close with. However, it's brought her some sadness just because of people she's cared about going off to be with someone they desire...leaving her standing alone."Raven explained before turning to leave.

"Wait Rae, where you going?"Cyborg asked.

"I don't want to be around her when she's...happy. Something might happen that might destroy the tower."Raven said dryly, not wanting her emotions to go haywire if some of that aroma started to spread around the tower. The last thing she wanted was becoming happy and horny because of some sweet smell and have the tower destroyed because she couldn't control the emotions of love and lust.

Cyborg blinked. Just that smell could do that? Out of curiosity, he sniffed, finding no sweet smell but the smell of sanitation around the room. "Guess she's not happy about something."He concluded.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the living room area, Changeling or 'BB' Cyborg called him sometimes was contemplating on what he'd overheard in the infirmary with Starfire.

"So she doesn't have control of her powers...So what?"Changeling muttered, his arms behind his head.

"Well, Friend Raven had the same problem because of her emotions, didn't she? Perhaps new friend Willow is the same way?"Starfire pondered before their spiky haired comrade Robin came into the living room.

"What are you two talking about?"Robin pondered aloud, joining them on the couch and not to mention, a little one on one beat-down with BB on the video game system.

Starfire explained in an awkward way, BB filling in the blanks as much as he could so Robin wouldn't get confused. The leader Teen blinked behind his black strip of a mask, nodding with his hand on his chin. So, Willow had a emotional problem like Raven...and not to mention, after talking to her parents, she was practically left to fend on her own at twelve...and she was now 17 like most of the Titans nowadays. This could turn out interesting for the next few days...


	2. Chapter2: Tower Maid

**Chapter 2: Tower Maid**

In the next few days, Willow had rested peacefully, able to sit up and speak to just Cyborg and Robin since they knew better than to raise their voices while her head and ears were sensitive to some sounds. She could explain who she was and why she had been chased around by Mammoth but nothing further. The next day, she was moved to one of the empty rooms so she could have a place to stay. Starfire and Beast Boy had kept their distance until she was less sensitive to everything.

"Friend Willow, what is it that you can do?"Starfire said in a shy way to keep her voice down. The orange tamaranian girl was not sure Willow was fully recuperated or not.

"I'm not sure...I know I can grow plants, but I don't know what to call it really..."Willow said calmly, her face neutral. Raven had explained to her about her emotions though it was the brief version when Cyborg had cut her off and sent her away so she could rest a little while longer.

"So you can grow things? Do you think you can grow the corn of the yellow seedlings?"Starfire questions, a little eager to see what she could do.

"I could but I have never tried before...Maybe one day I could try something."She said, a little smiled on her still healing lip.

"Dude, so you can like grow any type of plant from anywhere?"He asked, having remembered seeing the vines on the wall when their were clearly no vine plants on the bottom or inside of the building.

"I'm not sure. I only know I can grow things, really..."Willow said, her feet moving off of the bed. "Ah, I'm afraid to ask, but may I see about getting something to eat?"

Starfire and Beast Boy looked at each other and then to the brown haired one on the bed. They grinned, eager to see if they would eat their delightful food that typically the others refused to eat. They took her hands, Starfire giddily flying and leading her while BB had changed into a chip and lead her along as well. All this surprised her though she kept her own happiness down a level since she didn't want...'it' to happen. In the kitchen, she was bombarded with more questions by Star who was busy making a strange mush that seemed to sound like it was still kicking as she stirred and cooked it. BB had already fried up some tofu and set it in front of her with condiments if she chose to.

"Changeling, you eat Tofu?"Willow questioned, picking up the fork and munching on it contently. She loved eating the white blocks of goodness just because it was organic and made of plants called 'soy'.

"Of Course. If I started eating meat, I'd be like eating myself too. Besides, I've been all those animals, I know what they think and do."Changeling mumbled as he sat down beside her with a fanged grin. "So you eat tofu too?"

"Yes, I do. It's only because I don't like animals being treated so wrongly. Plants, they do feel things but it's because they grow back I prefer to eat them instead."Willow said softly as she took a bottle of maple syrup and spread it along the tofu to make it sweeter. Changeling started to laugh and did the same to his and woofed it down hungrily.

"So what else do you all eat?"Willow questioned before a plate of the 'glorp' was put in front of her by Starfire as she started to eat her own.

"Oh, Friend Willow we eat the round of the pizza, the burger and the sticks of potatoes and many other things!"Starfire said ecstatically as she munched on her own creation just as Cyborg walked into the door.

"Man, oh, Man, I can't believe you can stomach something like that!"Cy said as he covered his mouth at the sight of Willow eating some of the 'glorp' and Changeling's tofu with what looked like maple syrup smothered all over it.

"Why won't you have some too, Cyborg?"Willow asked, offering her bowl to him.

Cy's parts turned three shades of blue, his human portion having turned green. "Uh...I'm not eatin' that. "He grumbled as he went to search out something in the refrigerator. Robin had come in and soon joined him with Raven making a cup of tea. Willow's lip pouted a little before she finished the rest of her meal, and going to set it in the sink...but when she saw how full it was of previous dishes and rotting food, her lower right eyelid twitched.

"Hey, who's turn was it to do dishes?"Robin said as he walked up behind Willow, looking over her shoulder at the mess since she was significantly shorter than he was.

"It was Friend Raven's turn last time, so it's Changeling's turn now!"Starfire said with a grin as Changeling let out a groan of disdain. He knew he'd end up breaking something.

"I'll do it."Willow said, all five of the Titan's heads whirring around to look at her.

"You'd really do that?!"Changeling said, a fanged smile on his lips that sent shivers down Willow's spine a moment before she slunk back.

"O-of course. I don't mind, and I owe all of you so much for helping me."Willow said, her shoulders shaking some. Just seeing his fangs, it reminded her of Mammoth before she turned and started doing the dishes. Cyborg could see how she reacted to Changeling before moving to her side and assisting in drying them.

"Hey, it's alright...BB's not going to hurt you with those."Cyborg said softly just into her ear which caused her to flinch slightly.

"Ahh... Ah, I know."Willow said nervously, continuing to do the dishes with Cy. In the end, she had fled back up into the room she was given, sitting on the bed with an embarrassed look, in the corners of the rooms, vines growing out of her flustered emotions.

_'No, no no...I can't let this bother me at all. They've all been too nice to me...I don't want to bother them because ...I...I like one of them." _Willow thought to herself as she started to pace a little around the room, the vines growing up to the ceiling and over the bed. She eventually had to sit down and sway herself to sleep just so they'd stop growing. Changeling came in to check on her, getting a face full of vines when the door slid open.

"Whoa...It's like a jungle in here." He mumbled in some awe as he pushed his way through before finally finding the bed. Willow was fast asleep on her stomach since her back was still healing. She was dressed in some of Starfire's clothes, which seemed to be too big for her in some ways. With a grin, he shape shifted into a kitten, hopping up on the bed and finding a place to cuddle down. After all, he could probably get away with it since no one was looking and Willow probably would think it was cute.

An hour or two later, Willow awoke with a weight just beside her head, her hazel eyes opening to see a green kitten cuddled on the pillow. She blinked, sitting up and seeing that the vines had receded some as she had rested, leaving a border of vines and their sweet flowers growing along the walls. Chuckling softly, she picked the kitten up, stroking his fur gently. Changeling awoke with the gentle touches, purring.

"Awe, poor kitty, did I wake you up?"Willow said, smiling warmly as she stroked between his ears. The kitten hopped off of her lap, sitting on the bed and changing into a grinning green BB.

"I didn't bother you did I?"Changeling asked, his head tilting some.

"No, not at all. Actually, I enjoyed the company a little."Willow said as she moved off of the bed.

"Well then, Can I do it more often?"He asked as he joined her on the floor but not before a narrow-eyed Raven came into the room.

"He can't."Raven said in a monotoned way before noticing all of the vines in the room, her eyes going directly to Willow. "You lost control again."

Willow's head hung ashamedly down, though she nodded, her eyes adverting away. Changeling saw how she reacted when Raven came into the room, his jade eyes turning to her.

"It's only because she was practicing right?"He said, trying to make the situation a bit better and make Willow less of a victim. Her eyes met his only for a moment before she looked to Raven.

"No...I did lose control. I...I apologize. I got so flustered in the kitchen that I lost my focus and came in here so nothing would...Grow."Willow said, her toes pointing together some. "Though Changeling was nice enough to come and see how I was fairing afterwards. I didn't know he had come in until I found a kitten on my bed."

Just with that knowledge, Raven's eyes narrowed more, but directed towards Changeling who shrunk back behind Willow in the form of a whimpering dog. Willow snapped her head up, seeing Raven's face and then the door slam. The dog and the human looked at each other before they shivered some at the cold feeling the room had suddenly taken over. Changeling shifted forms again, but back into his human form. They both hesitated to leave the room, Willow stepping out first but then headed down the hall to the living room to see about cleaning things up...But until she heard an alarm. Changeling ran ahead of her, leaving her behind but was soon joined with Cyborg stomping past her along with the others, leaving her in the empty hall. A Titan alarm. She hadn't heard one before but since the Titans were Jump City's heroes...Leaving her alone lefter her a tad empty.

She stepped into the living room to see Robin briefing the team before they rushed off, only leaving her with a note that they would be back shortly. In the empty tower, Willow stood in the middle of the living room, looking around the entire area. It was a mess...but she could take care of it. She got to work immediately, vacuuming, cleaning up the kitchen and moving into the rooms. Changeling's was a challenge since it was cluttered with mountains of clothes and knickknacks which she organized in somehow. The others kept their rooms fairly cleaned but needed a sweep or a vacuum.

In the end, by the time the Titans had come back, she had prepared something to eat for them with homemade pizza and such, cans of soda set out for six.

"Whoa..."Robin said in awe as he looked around the tower, never having seen it so spotless before.

"Hot dog! I can see myself in the counters!" Cyborg shouted as he grinned into the metallic counters of the kitchen. Starfire came to join him in the 'making of the faces of fun' she called it.

"Hey, is this homemade? Or did you order it?"Changeling said as he sat down at the table with Raven who raised an eyebrow.

"I made it with what I could find here. It doesn't look like you go grocery shopping much...but on a day that you aren't busy, perhaps one of you would like to accompany me to do it."Willow said as she chuckled a little. She was glad the Titans were happy with her work, though it seemed Raven wasn't pleased with her for what happened with Changeling in her room. However, seeing her eat the pizza she made did make her a little warm with an inner joy that she knew she couldn't show without something growing in the room.

The Titans ate, Willow among them as she cleaned up the dishes, the Titans going to clean themselves after the battle with Control Freak. She herself went to go and see about getting some of the laundry she knew that they would leave behind. The only one she knew that wasn't going to be showering nor cleaning up much was Cyborg whom she decided to pay a warm visit to.

"Hey, are you around?"She asked as she rapped on his door. The door slid open to reveal the tired and recharging Cyborg.

"Yeah, I'm up. Is there something you need, Wil?"Cy asked, his mechanical eye whirring as he examined her a little. He'd taken up the habit of calling her 'Wil' since it was shorter.

"No, I was just curious if you wanted some company. I know the others are probably cleaning up...And I know I'll be doing quite a bit of laundry but a break would be nice if we could talk."She said sweetly. The half-man, half-bot thought about it before the door slid open wider, Willow stepping through. She stared a bit in awe at the mechanics of the room, seeing a cord sticking out of his back as he recharged from the battle.

"Come in. I don't have much in here...besides, I wanted to check your injuries later on."Cy said as he allowed her to come in to the room a little more, moving to the metallic bed and sitting down on it. She unbuttoned her shirt some, letting it drop from the back.

"Well, how is it doctor?"Willow said, her feet swaying slightly over the table. She could feel Cy peel off the bandages off her back to look at the long scratches up her back.

"They're healing alright. Though you should take it easy a bit more to keep them from opening up again."He said before he moved around to her side to check her forehead, which she still had bandages around her head for. He removed them with an awkward gentleness that she didn't think he had before looking at it. "And your forehead is almost completely healed as well. Though it's best of if you avoid bumping it."

"Don't worry about it. I haven't bumped it yet."Willow said as she started to button up her shirt...only to feel as if there was someone looking down it. She glanced up only to see Cyborg move over to a box to see about getting fresh bandages. He fixed the bandages around her head and then let her move off the table. "Cyborg...I have a question...How...How did you become...that?"

Cyborg fell silent, moving to sit on the table before he focused his eyes on hers. "I was in an accident with a drunk driver. The guy walked out alive without any real damage done...However, I got the brunt of it to the point that most of my body wasn't usable. They performed numerous experiments...to the point, I didn't even look human. When I walked out of that hospital, I covered myself in big jackets and pants just to hide my appearance...But bird boy managed to accept me into the Titans. In a way, they became my family."He explained, smirking some. "But I still feel different from everyone else."

"Your not that different. You can walk and talk...Speak your mind and from how I've seen your work, you've got a brilliant mind. I wouldn't mind if one day to see you as a doctor."Willow said softly, getting a surprised look from Cyborg. She blinked, waving a hand in front of his face before his large hand caught hers.

"Why...Why a doctor?"Cyborg asked her, his human eye watching her attentively.

"Well...You've taken care of everyone so well...And even if you can't become a doctor in medicine, their's always mechanics."Willow said, her hand curling around his warmly as she stood up. "But that's all in your decision. I'll come by later when dinner's ready."

"A--"Cy started but stopped before nodding. "Can't wait. If the pizza was good, Dinner will be better!"

Willow laughed though she stopped, covering her mouth before she nodded and headed out of his room, the door slid open and she left, leaving Cyborg thinking.


	3. Chapter 3: Robin and Willow: Gone!

Chapter 3: **Robin and Willow: Gone!**

Alarms went on and off for the next few days, Willow doing more cleaning throughout the tower as the Titans came back to homemade meals and some relaxation time. She even had time to teach Starfire and Beast Boy some tricks to keeping plants alive and not to mention getting help herself in controlling her emotions from Raven, who still didn't like the fact that she and the changeling had gotten so snug. Every time Willow went to rest, Changeling would shift into an interesting animal and cuddle next to her so she would wake up to something new every day. It was a interesting and she would hug and squeeze him...except for when he took on the smaller animals. Then she just cuddled him like she would a kitten.

It was into the next week before another Alarm went off.

"Titan's! Trouble!"Robin would should his trademark warning before going to the garage down below to sit on the R-Cycle while the others flew or drove to the scene. Willow was left alone again.

_'Well...Another day, another time for quiet time.' _Willow thought to herself as she walked around the tower, moving to Changeling's room and Star's to check on the plants. She was surprised to see that they were both alive and flourishing in their care. Her trek solemnly continued upstairs, stepping onto the T roof as she caught the wind on her back. She stumbled just a bit, still weak in recovering before she found some footing as she turned to look out at the city. She jumped a little when she heard an explosion far off, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. One of them would come back injured, she just knew it!

Her feet paced along the cement as she wince again as she heard more explosions. Now she knew why she didn't go up to the roof while they were gone. Her feet quickened as she headed down the stairwell of the tower, wanting to just get away from the rumbling sounds. Downstairs, she found a spot on the couch, flipping on the large television screen. On the first channel was the news as a reporter made confirmations on the Titans progress with Killer Moth and his twisted daughter Kitty. Her eyes widened as she saw Changeling and Cyborg slam together after Cy was hit with a beam from Killer Moth. She couldn't watch it anymore, changing the channel again, this time to a strange soap opera. An hour had passed before the doors of the living room area slid open and the Titans tumbled in, exhausted and dirty.

"Oh man...I've got grits in gears I can't even reach..."Cyborg groaned as he checked his charge on his arm's computer. He would need to recharge in a few hours.

"Ugh...I felt like I just got hit with the T-tower itself."Changeling chimed after him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I haven't made lunch!"Willow said as she jumped up, shutting off the television.

"It's alright, Willow...We're just going to, ugh, relax for a bit..."Robin said as he flopped down on the couch, Changeling right after him. Cyborg slumped to the kitchen table, sitting down and banging his computerized head against the wood. The other girls had gone to see about getting cleaned up and refreshed while Willow saw to see about tending to the boys.

"Can I...Get you three anything?"Willow asked self-consciously before she felt a tug on her jeans, Changeling trying to get her attention in the form of a small monkey.

"Water...n' some tofu."He chirped as he climbed up her leg and to her shoulder which had healed nicely.

"Alright. Robin? Cyborg?"She said, asking the other two as well.

"Energy drink."One said.

"Water's good."The other groaned.

Willow nodded, moving to the kitchen and doing what she was asked to retrieve. While the tofu fried on the pan, she poured the energy drink and two glasses of water for the tired Titans. The three thanked her, sitting up and flipping on the television while Willow helped Changeling out.

"After the tofu, why don't you shower and I'll see about a massage or something later for you guys, okay?"Willow said, addressing all of them. The boys looked eager, as the girls leaped at her for the chance to be pampered with soothing motions of hands on their tired muscles.

"You would do the rubbing of the sore spots, Friend Willow?"Starfire squealed as she hugged the poor human tightly.

"Of course. I don't mind doing it either. Since you and Raven are all cleaned up already, I can start with you two and then work on the boys, okay?"Willow said sweetly, feeling Changeling get off of her shoulder to eat the tofu quickly and be the first in line for the boys for some gentle soothing touches. Of course, Cyborg's eyes narrowed.

"I don't have muscles. Just parts."He said dryly.

"Oh...I almost forgot. Maybe then I can help you blow some of the grit out of your system that you spoke of?"She offered, getting a grin and a nod from Cy before he chugged down the rest of the water.

Willow suddenly got a tug from Starfire on her sleeve, looking up to the tall orange woman with a curious look. Starfire leaned down into her ear, asking her something.

"Do you think...maybe you could teach me to do the massaging of the muscles?"She asked quietly, the question making Willow's curiosity rear it's head.

"I don't mind at all...In fact, I think Robin will enjoy it."She said, chuckling when she saw her cheeks darken some before she looked shyly down at her.

"Thank you Friend Willow."She said meekly before hovering up and seeing about joining the remaining boys for the watching of the television. However, she got a narrow-eyed look from Raven who turned when their eyes met and solemnly started to go and work on making some tea. The two still didn't seem to get along.

Everyone was soon cleaned up and decent in their clean uniforms. While they were washing up, Willow had helped Cyborg become grit-free and oiled up. That, in which she received, a small token to a peck on top of the bed with his half human and mechanical lips. It touched her in a way that he appreciated it that way. Leaving the room, she headed down to Star's room to teach and massage her, moving to Raven's and merely getting the door in her face. Though it didn't deter her from her work. She moved on to Beast Boy who shifted a few times when her hands touched an exceptional spot that he enjoyed that awarded her with a nearly back breaking hug from a green snake. The last one was Robin, who looked quite nervous when Star accompanied her into the room with just a towel about his hips and two girls touching at his back.

The reaction when Willow left Star with him in just that fine cloth barrier was priceless. She chuckled a little as she left the room, heading to her own for a little peace and quiet before she knew dinner would have to start.

Then an alarm rose. This time it was closer to the tower...Much closer.

"What, what's going on?"Willow said as she ran to the living room, the Titans having gotten there much faster than she did.

"Someone's trying to crash in here. Titans, Go!"Robin shouted before the others left, stopping to see Willow visibly shaking.

"Go and hide somewhere and don't come out until it's safe."he instructed before handing her a yellow disk with a large white and black T on the front of it. "I'll contact you with this when it's safe. Now go hide!"

It didn't take a second time to tell her to go and run to hide away. She figured it was someone who wanted to do the most harm. She found a place to hide in the basement area, using alternate routes to avoid the battle scenes before hiding amongst some empty crates. She could hear the crashing coming closer and closer downstairs where she was, her body trembling before she heard a loud crash right beside her, Robin hitting the crates hard. She crawled over to him only to see a fist collide with the wall over her head. Her petrified hazels met angry dark ones as she was nearly nose to nose with Mammoth, the one that attacked her nearly two weeks before.

"Hey pretty, you ain't getting' away this time."Mammoth said, his voice deep enough to make her rib cage vibrate with it.

Willow's hands went to the nearest thing, which happened to be Robins body as she clung to it, Mammoth's enormous hands picking her up by the waist, however, another body coming with it.

"Ay, Let em' go if you don't want to see bird boy crushed ere'."Mammoth rumbled, by Willow kept clinging to him, begging him mentally to wake up.

"No!"Willow shouted as she kept Robin close. He was out cold but she had to take care of him either way.

"Fine then!"Mammoth roared, putting them both into his massive arms before starting to bolt. At the sound of the rumbling feet, Jinx and Gizmo were in toe to follow right behind him and leave the T-Tower for now. The Titans gathered again, taking a head count before going to find Robin in the tower...only to find both he and Willow missing.

"No! Where is Friend Robin and Willow?! We must go and search!" Starfire said in a panicked way as she floated around to and fro in the living room.

"We can't just go rushing after them..."Raven said bluntly.

"I can try to locate them through Rob's communicator. But my best guess is that they've been taken to the HIVE."Cyborg said, the worry being seen on his human half well. Changeling had taken to shifting different forms to calm his nerves.

"We can't do this alone though. I'm going to contact Titan East to see if they can give us a handle on the situation." Cy said as he rushed to do as he said.

Across town at the HIVE's hidden layer, Willow was still trying to be pried away from Robin, who had now woken up and refused to be separated as well. It took Mammoth and a shock from Gizmo to get her to release him while he had been strapped down to a table. Willow was stunned though she groaned in a displeased way as she was carried off to begin the 'persuading' of her into the academy. A few moments knocking around from Jinx got her to wake up some though she refused to use her powers despite how upset she was.

"What's the wrong, Weedy, can't fight back?"Jinx taunted. She could see Willow eye the exit and saw her edge towards it. "Don't think so."

**"That's enough Jinx. It seems we have to move up to more brute force for her to use them. Mammoth."** The Hive Mistress ordered, having gotten tired of the game of cat and mouse. Mammoth came trotting into the arena, chewing on a bit of dried jerky from the cafeteria. **"Knock her until she uses them." **

"Heh...Not much fun. She ain't even got any meat on her...'Cept maybe her chest but that's about it."Mammoth scoffed but easy prey or no prey, getting to knock something weaker than him brought him a little glory and shamelessness.

Willow wobbled to and fro as she tried to regain her balance. She had cuts and scrapes in a few places from having landed awkwardly but Robin had taught her to try and maintain some balance while getting knocked around...but that was all about she learned except for maybe mental control from Raven. Mammoth nearly cackled at the sight of her before beginning the first charge which she dived right to avoid only for him to whir around and hit her with his knee until she skidded and hit the wall. She let out a choked gasp as the air was rushed out of her lungs and into the thickening air. Mammoth started another charge, his fist colliding with her side leaving her coughing for more air, her face going blue with the lack of it. The beastly man stood back with a dark chuckle before lowering for a third charge...but not before a huge jet stream of water collided from underneath him, a blue, black and silver clad Titan emerging from the pillar. Mammoth blinked as he landed a few feet away then got up just as other HIVE members and more Titans soon joined him.

For Willow, the world went slowly to black. "Help...Robin..."She whispered before Aqualad caught her before she fell over and did more damage to her lithe frame.

"He's okay, we got him."Aqualad said as he picked her up bridal style, as he stepped back into the jet stream, his lips pressed against hers for air as they moved through it and out the way he'd come in. The most important thing was to get her to the infirmary at Titan Easts tower as quickly as possible. Mas Y Menos accompanied him with their quick speeds as they joined together by the hands as they rushed to get there.

The battle at the HIVE Academy continued until the Titans pulled back only since they were a distraction to get Willow and Robin out of there. Robin had been unharmed but was exhausted and sore from getting pummeled around from before at the Jump City location. Both teams joined together ; Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad and Robin meeting in the infirmary.

"Cy, how's she..."Bumble Bee started, looking at her condition with a shake of her head.

"Fine...Except for some fractured bones, there was some minimal damage. I'm surprised that she took those hits and didn't die from them."Cy said as he looked back to the charts. "Though with this much done, it's best to say that she doesn't move from this bed for a while."

"We don't mind keeping her here until she's able to move about."Aqualad spoke up.

"Besides, Bumble Bee wouldn't mind the company." Speedy followed afterwards, getting a narrow-eyed look from the curvaceous Titan.

A whining groan was enough to snap their hot gazes off of each other to a pair of brown eyes that stared at them all with a drowsy look.

"Where..."She mumbled softly, her eyes adjusting to the lights.

"Titan's east. We rescued you and Robin after the HIVE had taken you both."Aqualad spoke up as he looked down at her warmly. "I'm Aqualad, this is Speedy and Bumble Bee."

"Wil, can you remember anything?"Cyborg asked in a soft voice.

"A little...Mammoth...Jinx...The arena...And a lot of water."Willow said before remembering a certain feeling. "And then...Something soft."

All eyes seemed to turn to Aqualad's, another pair joining them from out in the hall.

"You what!"Changeling shouted, getting a groan from on the bed as Willow's eyes shut tightly. His hands slapped over his mouth before he slunk down slightly.

"B...B...He only did it to help me..."Willow said softly in her tired and weakened state.

"He could have found another way..."Changeling grumbled before shooting a glare at Aqualad and leaving the room. The other stared on, a bit surprised with his attitude towards the culprit. Even Willow, about ready to fall asleep again was surprised before the medication she'd been given kicked in and she was down for the day. The others left, Speedy and Bee ready to start scratching the fish-talker's eyes out.


	4. Chapter 4: One Slip for Desire

Chapter 4: **One slip for Desire**

Willow's recovery was slow and quiet with the Titan's leaving in both Steel City and Jump city. The teens at the Steel City center were nice enough to come and visit her, Mas Y Menos bringing a few flowers before gibbering in Spanish to the point she got dizzy and nearly fell out of bed a few times. Beast Boy and Cyborg visited when they could with Starfire bringing new clothes for her so she wasn't wearing the same two outfits a day with Raven checking on her mentally to make sure she was calm and regulated. Unfortunately, Robin couldn't make it on a few occasions since he was worried about their home city. Willow didn't mind though she did want to apologize somehow.

Three weeks later, she was able to move about more often and was able to slowly get back into her normal routine, but this time at the Steel City location. The Group of Titans were extremely pleased though Bumble Bee gave her questionable looks.

"Hey, Girl, Why are you always pickin' up after them? Their going to get lazy if you keep doin' it."She scolded some but merely got a small giggle.

"I think it would be hard for them to be lazy if they've got a city to protect, Bee."She said sweetly as she folded some clean clothes on her bed, Bee helping by folding her own.

"Yeah, but it's our own responsibility to take care of the Tower."She said as she folded up a pair of panties and put it on top of her rather large pile.

"It keeps me entertained and Mas and Menos have been helping me. Their quick on their feet so it get done pretty quickly."She said with a slight chuckle as she settled out the piles, picking up Speedy's and Aqualad's. Bee shook her head.

"They can pick them up themselves."Bee scolded again.

"Yes but it may be days before they do. And I like to check on them once in a while to see if they'd like to talk about something. Usually getting things off their chest seems to relax them some around me and everyone else. Perhaps you could do it with Cyborg, ne?"Willow said, raising an eyebrow as she balanced out the piles in her hands.

Bee remained speechless, her cheeks reddening before Willow chuckled a little girlishly, leaving the room she was using temporarily as she headed down the long halls. A strange smell started to float around the tower some before Willow realized it, calming herself some though she kept a false smile on her lips. Down one hall, she stopped and tapped on Speedy's door. A masked red and blond opened it, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you, Wil?"He asked before looking down at the clothes in her hands.

"I brought your laundry, just out of the dryer."She said before she caught Speedy's stare, blinking and slightly nudging the door with her hip to open it more, the stare coming to a halt.

"Oh Thanks. I can take it from here."He said, smiling a little and receiving his clothes before closing the door.

_'That's...odd._' Willow thought to herself before moving down the hall to Aqualad's room. His room was basically a world of it's own of deep blues and blacks, the reflection of a fish tank and it's light in there causing ripples along the ceiling. She had never stepped in into it before since she an Aqualad often talked by the training pool in the gym at the tower. Inside, it was quiet and empty as she stepped inside, laying his clothing down on the bed.

"Must be at the training pool again..."She muttered slightly before turning around only to bump into something tall, blue and black.

"Actually, I was showering..."Aqualad said, his voice deep before his eyes met Willows.

"Oh...I'm sorry for coming in without permission, I just brought your clean clothes...I'll get out in just a moment."She said as she moved to walk around him, a strong arm stopping her.

"Wait..."He said, moving her back in front of him, his dark eyes watching her doe-browns. "There's something I need to ask you..."

"What is it?"She asked, looking up at him with sweet innocence.

The force that hit her was enough to knock the wind out of her as Aqualad forced his lips to hers, pushing her against the wall with a shaking thud. When his lips parted from hers, she gained her breath back only to put her hands at his shoulders to push him off as he attacked desperately at her neck. She whimpered, her nails digging into his shoulders to get him off. A hand slid to her thigh, raising it up as he pinned one arm above her head, the other using her own leg to pin it against the wall just below. Her eyes were nearly in tears as she begged, pleaded him to stop. Aqualad merely silenced her with a lustful kiss, nearly gagging her as it nearly flicked at the back of her throat. Her wrist churned in his hand before his hand released her only to slip under the summery dress she wore to fiddle down below.

A low groan escaped her throat when he hit a very tender spot. Against her neck, she could feel his lips curl into a smile as he bit onto her shoulder, his fingers moving faster and a little rougher along it.

"Please...Stop..."She pleaded before moaning when she felt something slide inside of her. "Garth.."

The sound of just his name made him snap out of it, his fingers withdrawing before he backed away, startled by something. His dark, black and bleak eyes begged her to forgive him, his lack of control gone from his body.

"I...I don't know what happened to me...I didn't..."He said, his hands going to his face. "Oh Poseidon..."

Willow slunk to the floor, her hands gripping onto her arms. As much as she had been afraid, nothing had happened due to the control she had now. And she didn't want to use them on Aqualad...Not after what happened was her own fault. Then she remembered the smell...It stuck to her clothes and hair as Aqualad had may have gotten a big whiff of it that caused him to act so.

"Aqualad...Garth..."Willow said calmly, her eyebrows furrowed before she slid up the wall to get a grip to stand up. "It's not your fault..."

The silence was deafening after Willow spoke before their eyes met.

"I...Can't control something with my powers. Anytime I'm happy...Scared...They go out of control. The only reason the plants didn't hurt you was because I didn't want to hurt you...And the aroma..."She said, looking ashamedly down. "The Aroma messes with your ability desire...It magnifies it until you commit...'the action.'"

Aqualad picked it up quickly enough, his eyes casting down.

"So that was...My desire?"He said, looking up at her though his eyes couldn't help but flicker over her features.

A somber nod came from her head though it hit the wall some. Slowly and warily, he crawled over, sitting beside her with his arm about her shoulder, hugging her to his chest.

"Then my desires are towards you...and you only. In pay for what I have done...I swear to protect you."He said, his hand tilting her chin up. Their lips only met once more before Willow rested her head on his uniformed chest.

"You don't know how warm it makes me feel to know that..."She said softly as her eyes closed. They would sit there for a good few minutes before both had to get up to resume their chores and training. Bee and Speedy had headed down the hall but only to see Willow heading down it with a content look. They'd heard the thud from when they hit the walls but it was nothing serious and it didn't agitate her wounds either.

However, at dinner, things were getting really awkward. Bee and Speedy sat on either side of Aqualad, Mas y Menos sitting beside Willow with gap-toothed grins. Things were awkwardly quiet around the table before she spoke up with a soft smile.

"So how is the chicken?" Willow asked, smiling a bit awkwardly herself.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Muy Bueno."

"That's good. I thought it might be too bitter because of the Lemon I put on it."She responded, though she slowly slunk down some...There were some things she would need to get used to before heading home to the Titan's at Jump City.


	5. Chapter 5: On Land or Sea

Chapter 5: **On Land or Sea**

Willow's injuries had healed well in the time that the Titan's of Jump City had left her in Steel City. Aqualad was very true to his word in saying he'd protect her…even if it meant protecting her from the chores that she had to do. He was more eager to help than ever and it had her worried that their encounter had left him a little shaken up as she was. There was some awkwardness a few days afterwards but Willow sat down with him and spoke to him a little more about it. In those days, she also confided in Bumble Bee who had been observant of their wariness of each other. In the time there was no emergencies, she would help her train a bit to control her powers though she still couldn't control her emotions very well. On the weekend, Willow sat in the living room with Aqualad and the gibberish Mas Y Menos as they played video games.

"Triunfo!" The twins cheered gleefully, jumping on the couch in excitement.

"They beat us again."Willow said flatly, looking to Aqualad with a funny frown. The merman laughed a little.

"I'm pretty used to it by now."He said as he set the controller down. "Want something to drink?"

"Can I have a soda?"She asked, pouting a little. Aqualad seemed to redden and move a little faster to go retrieve the sugary cocktail. He handed it to her and moved a little further down the couch. "Is something wrong?"She asked after cracking the can open.

"Nothing. W-would you…mind if I asked you something later?"He muttered, rubbing the back of his head a little, his raven hair damp from having napped in the large tank in his room earlier.

"Why not now?" Willow pondered.

"They're listening."Garth said as he indicated to the still grinning twins.

"So, it's a private matter. Okay then."She said as she got up, taking the soda with her. "I'm going for a walk…I'll talk to you later then."

Willow left and Aqualad was left to the mercy of the twins who badgered him to continue to play. He got up, slinking off to his bedroom for a while. Flopping down on the bed, he was wondering if he was making the right decision. The Titans of Jump knew her a little longer than he did, so…what if he was jumping to conclusions that there would be bound to be two of the available ones attached to the flowery woman? She was beautiful and kind, plus, she had an attachment to all animals which he found rather cute. They'd gone out to dinner as a group and she only had a salad at pizza place they'd gone to since they had gotten pepperoni and sausage. That's probably why she was so small. Aqualad rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling when he sat up, hearing a soft splash. Someone was in the pool, or at least putting their feet in. Standing to his feet, he moved to the tank and with a long leap, dove in and swam through the tunnels that connected him with the training pool.

Lo and behold, a pair of feet were resting at the deep end of the pool area. He could hear the muffled sighs of contentment as they relaxed some. They were in his territory…which meant he could at least have a little bit of fun. His blackened eyes stared at them as he swam in the deep area, slowly making his way upwards.

So close now…they were swaying slowly in the water, the toes wiggling around.

Reaching his hands up, he slowly encircled them by the ankles then with a good pull, he started pulling them deeper and downwards, trailing bubbles behind them. Aqualad let go, turning around to see none other than Willow staring at him, her arms above her head from being dragged around. Her cheeks were puffed, her hands moving to cover her mouth. Why wasn't she trying to head upwards toward air?

Crap. Did Willow not know how to swim?! Garth grabbed her and started pulling her upwards by the back of the summer dress to the surface. At the break of the water, he pulled and held Willow up as she removed her hands, her mouth spewing water as he coughed.

"-cough- Garth! What was that for!?"She coughed, clinging her arms around him though since he was her only support while at the center of the pool. His eyes widened, staring at the back of her wet head of hair.

"Willow, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought it was Speedy! Are you okay?"He said, snapping out of his blissful daze to move her away and hold her up.

"No, I'm not. You scared the living posies out of me, I thought I was going to die…"Willow said as she brought her hands up to wipe her eyes which were spilling over. Great, now she was upset or relieved from being pulled up. Aqualad frowned, moving closer to her and turning so he was holding her legs, swimming toward the shallow end.

"Let's get out of the pool and on land."He bubbled as he swam slowly along. Willow clung to him for dear life. "I honestly didn't know that you didn't know how to swim."

Once they were in the Shallow end, Willow got to her feet and just stood there, wiping her eyes. The chlorine stung terribly and her dress clung to her in every way possible. Aqualad had a bit of trouble not wanting to gawk at the sight. "What gave you the idea that I could? I didn't even know that you were in the pool, I thought you were in your room?"She said as she sniffed.

"I was. There's tunnels that connect the room to the pool…I'm so sorry…Are you going to be okay?"He asked, bringing his hand to her cheek gently.

"Yes…"She said before letting out a small gasp. All around and inside the pool, water lilies were sprouting up in hordes. Quickly, she got out of the pool and curled up on the cement, trying to calm herself down. "And I just ruined your pool…I'm so sorry!"She said as she clung to her knees. Garth stared at her, wading out and sitting down beside her. So this was what happened when she got upset…It was actually kind of pretty despite how they were grown.

"It's okay. I think it looks better this way."Aqualad said teasingly. Willow just hid her face behind her knees and huffed.

"I just grew lilies with my tears…And it'll spread to your room too. It's going to look like a beta fish tank."She sniffed, managing to relax some.

"Is that a bad thing? I'm about as colorful as one."He teased, bringing his hands up to suck his cheeks in and make fins with his hands. Willow managed to laugh a little. Aqualad started to notice the smell again as she did. His hand managed to slink to her back, trailing a finger up the damp cloth to her dripping hair. Poseidon…She looked like a water nymph surrounded in water lilies with the dress clinging to her like that. Willow looked at him, her face pink with cold and surprise.

"What's…wrong?"She asked, staring at him. Aqualad's eyes were starting to look heavy and he was leaning closer. Before she knew it, their lips were touching gently and not as harsh as when he tried to last time. Willow didn't resist. Her hand came up to the raven tresses, running her fingers through them as he had started to do to hers. It was delightful to touch since it felt like wet seaweed on the shore mixed with silk. His lips tasted salty though, like licking a pretzel or licking your lips after you've swam in the ocean.

Aqualad felt immersed, bringing the same feeling with him as he pulled her down into the pool again through a jet stream. It had caught her by surprise, causing their lips to part but he shut them again with his, breathing for her as he swam to the tunnel, winding through them easily then showing up in the tank in his room. He kept here there, his hands touching her gently they bobbed in the water. Pulling her up, Willow gasped a little for air, soon being pulled along again back to land into Garth's room. Their touches were more desperate almost. He tugged at her dress, pulling it over her head with his head leaning to her neck to taste the bittersweet flavor of it that tasted of plants and chlorine.

Willow, however, couldn't get a good grasp on that annoyingly, gorgeously tight wetsuit he wore. Her fingers wedged under the silvery lining, trying to stretch it to pull it up. She growled in irritation. The merman laughed softly into her pale skin, stepping aside to easily take it off since he had years of practice. When he was down to just the black speedo-like underwear underneath, Willow bit her lip. Looking down at herself, her body was lined with scars and her knees knocked together with the cool air in the room.

"Sorry. We'll get you warmed up."Garth smirked, moving over and sweeping her off her feet again. She clung to him but he was no warmer than she was. Laying her down on the bed, he slid around her to lay behind her, an arm wrapping around to keep her close. Underneath his hand, he could feel the lines of scars here and there, his palm running along an erect bud underneath her cloth bra. She shivered, pressing her back against him. So she liked that?

His hand started to palm and tease that same spot, running the bumps of his fingers along it and running his thumb there in a light circle. Willow bit her lip and then gasped sharply as Garth pinched it lightly and rolled it around between his fingers.

"Nn!"She moaned, bringing a hand back to his seaweed-silky hair.

"Did that feel good?"He whispered in her ear, giving another pinch that made Willow's toes curl.

"Mmyes…"Willow mumbled meekly, looking over her shoulder at him. Rolling over, she ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips against his, probing her tongue through, running it along the salty slickness of his own. Aqualad tangled his fingers through her wet locks of hair, trailing his fingers to the ends which grazed along that supple, cute bottom of hers. Of course, he couldn't help but grab a handful of it with a grin against her lips as their sensuous kiss wound down.

"You're so tiny…"He commented in a hushed whisper, getting a small huff.

"My Mother was tiny too…"She mumbled. "At least what I remember about her."She said before her lips moved to his nick to kiss and nibble on a small spot. The merman smirked and slid his hands from her bottom, rolling them both over so he was on top on all fours and she was beneath him, staring him up with a flushed look.

"Really…"He said, leaning down to kiss her again and trail them further down. Willow let out a small laugh as his lips grazed along one of her old scars, making her body shiver. Garth smirked and ran his tongue along one and moved further down, kissing right above where her panties met her hips. His obsidian eyes flicked up to her flustered face, asking permission to go lower. Willow swallowed.

"Uu…unn…"She said, her face a rosy color.

"Do you wish to go on?"He inquired, running his tongue over a small spot. That got the reaction of a small moan. "I'll take that as a yes…"

Garth continued further south, biting the cloth of her undergarments and pulling them down slowly until he could pull them off. Willow let out a little squeak as the cool air in the room swept around that area and her legs recoiled up to warm it. Aqualad pulled the sheets over them both as he continued. Lifting up her left leg, he slowly kissed and teased lower and lower until his lips were at the pale underside of her leg, nibbling and receiving moans in answer that he was doing things right. His lips moved lover, moving to the nether, sweet lips between her thighs and running his tongue along between them.

Willow squirmed, biting her lower lip and shying away some by pressing the heels of her feet into the mattress and sliding herself up. Aqualad grabbed her hips and pulled her down again. His tongue continued to swirl around, finding a hard little nub that Willow seemed to like since she pushed downwards to it every time he ran along it.

"Ahn! Gar…Please…"She mewled, looking down at the merman as he licked his lips.

"What?"He inquired playfully, bringing a hand to slide along the crevice.

"Wh-what if someone comes in?"Willow said, sitting up and looking down with an embarrassed, flustered gaze.

"And?"Garth pushed, looking back up at her. "I see…Aquaman told me of this. You save this for marriage?"

Willow's face contorted slightly from embarrassment to humiliation and back again. She slid back from him, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around herself. "Not. That's not it…I'm…just not ready for this…not yet. I don't want to end up hurting you."She said, her doe eyes staring with an apologetic gaze though they drifted back down again.

"Hurting me? I think you've got this mixed up. I've stolen your breath twice now and almost drowned you in the pool today. If it's anything, I could end up hurting you at some point."Aqualad said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Willow managed a crooked smile, leaning to kiss his cheek. "Thank you…but we should still hold off."She said, the merman giving a groan and scratching at his head.

"Fine. Another ti—Wha?"Garth said in surprise as the alarm started going off. Bumble Bee banged on his room door and he was quick to get up and grab his wetsuit but not without giving Willow a quick kiss to her cheek. "We'll be back but find a place to hide either way. The alarm sounded close."He warned before he left, tugging his suit on swiftly.

Willow watched longingly as Aqualad ran off, looking around for her wet clothing in the fairly dark room. She pulled on her clothing, fleeing the room and trying to find a place to hide somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

Willow's dressed clung to her frame as she ran around the tower, trying to find a place to hide. She could hear explosions on the outside, the building shaking slightly under her feet. From the last time, she knew it wasn't safe to hide in the basement. Not ever. She mentally shuddered at the thought of Mammoth's body colliding into her, slamming her into the walls of the HIVE.

Finding the room she was staying in, she looked around, flinging open the closet and ducking into the furthest corner she could find in there. Covering her ears, she waited.

The building shook and rumbled, Willow swearing she heard the sounds of gunfire and gushes of water slamming into the walls. She bit her lip. However, she couldn't hear the sound of the door opening to her room. Kyd Wykkyd stepped into the dark room, black cloak swaying about him as he gazed about. Taking from the vines that were growing along the walls and a potted plant that was heavily overgrown, the person he was looking resided here.

Well, she couldn't possibly hide under the bed…So his eyes immediately fell onto the closet. Reaching in front of him, the shadows off the room seemed to converge into his pal, his hand going through as a portal was created. It slowly started to grow bigger as his hand appeared inside the dark closet. Perfect since it was dark enough for him to grope around. His hand hit something cold, wet and breathing.

"Eek!"Willow squeeled when he touched her leg. Grabbing it, she bit down. Kyd Wykkyd's face contorted, his hand pulling back.

"Ouch! That's it…"He said, walking over to the closet, pulling open the doors. Willow tried to pull back when she was grabbed but he yanked her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her and forcing her to walk out of the closet.

"No! Let go! I'm not going back to that place again!"She said, screeching and trying to find something to bit. "Garth! Bee!"

While Willow squirmed, Kyd repeated the same technique as he gathered the shadows pushing Willow through the portal and following behind her. The portal closed, leaving the Tower empty.

Garth and the others returned after the H.I.V.E members had retreated, only to find Willow missing once more.

"No…"Aqualad seethed, hiding the ground with his knees and slamming his fists on the floor.

"Kyd Wykkyd went missing while we were fighting…They have her."Speedy confirmed, his eyes falling seriously onto Aqualad's back. "We'll get her back. Let's contact the Titans in Jump and get their help in this. It's going to take more than just us."

"And tell them we lost her just like they almost did?"Bee concluded. "Though you're right. We can't infiltrate them if they've seen our faces already. We have to get her back by force."

"I'll contact them now."Speedy said before leaving to go to the living room telecom screen.

Willow woke up, sitting in a cold metal chair with metal clamps as restraints around her arms, wrists and ankles. They hadn't thrashed her but Kyd Wykkyd had given his hand revenge by knocking her unconscious.

"Good Evening, Willow Isley…So good to see you awake."A forboding voice called from the dark.

"Let me go….Please…."Willow said, keeping her eyes down. She didn't want to see him. "And it's not Isely…It's Mathers…

"Afraid I can't…but you are wrong. Your name is Willow Isley…"He cooed, stepping into the light. "Willow…Isley…Daughter of Pamela Isely…"

"Who is…Pamela Isely…? Is SHE the reason that I am cursed like this?!" Willow said, raising her head to stare at the HIVE master, Brother Blood.

"It is not a curse, child…but a gift given from the seed of your mother's womb. Of course…I was surprised how little you look like her…"He said, bringing a hand under her chin and running his thumb along it. "Though, Robin would know her under her other name…"

"And what's that?" She said, glaring.

"Poison Ivy…"Brother Blood smiled. "I'm sure you've seen her all over the news…Fighting Batman in Gotham while Robin resides at the T-tower…He's fought her several times before…"

"S…She can't be! My mother and Father are dead! She abandoned me and a good family took me in! You're speaking all lies!"Willow said, thrashing her head around and trying to squirm out of her bindings.

"You can't get away…Though, if you used your powers, you just might be able to.."He taunted. "Use them."

"No."She seethed, looking back at him.

"We'll just see about that…"

The Titans had all gathered, perched outside the HIVE at their agreed meeting point. Beast Boy and Aqualad however, were still glaring daggers at each other and since this was over Willow, it made it all the more ferocious.

"Ok…The plan is to go in, find her get out. Avoid combat at all costs to keep from grabbing attention to the HIVE but if you have to, try to knock them out."Robin coached, looking to the HIVE. "Let's get going…"

The teams moved out, dividing up by their usual teams. It was definitely a first of breaking into the HIVE instead of the other way around but it was for a friend. A good friend.

Sneaking along the corridors, they searched room to room. When someone came around, they fled or knock them out swiftly. It wasn't until they all met once more, they had already reached an arena. In a spotlight, stood a lone figure in white, who stared down at the floor. The outfit hugged her curves, her skin pale as snow and her hair so well kept that it curled and bounced as she swayed. A white flower, an Oleander, was pinning some of it back.

Beast Boy sniffed. "W-Willow?"He studdered, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What? That's Willow?" Bee said in surprised. "Daaaamn, that outfit changes things."

"Friend Willow!"Starfire said, flying over to see her but stopping when something jumped up in front of her, sending her back to the group. In surprise, it was a thick, spiny vine that had sprouted from the ground. "Wh-What?"

Raven's eyes narrowed darkly. "That's not her…Brother Blood is controlling her…"She said, her hands glowing.

"That is correct."Blood spoke up, the arena lighting up. All around were other HIVE members who had come to watch the fight. "Welcome Titans…I see you've already met our newest student."

"Student? Willow isn't one of your twisted brats!"Bee shouted, pointing to the crowd that had gathered to watch.

"Really…Bumble Bee has called you a brat, Willow…"Brother Blood cooed.

Willow's head slowly started to raise, her blank eyes staring at the Titans. She soon stood erect, staring at them, vines slowly sprouting from the ground. "My name…isn't Willow…It's White Oleander…I am no friend…and I am no Brat!" She screamed at them.

The vines grew faster, starting to stretch out and head for the Titans.

"Titans move!!"Robin called, dodging out of the way. He knew he had seen this sort of attack before and dodging them was something he had grown used to. He and others started to run, trying to get closer…trying to see if they could get to her somehow.

Aqualad had gotten pretty close but a vine grabbed him by the ankle, hoisting him into the air and coiling around him. However, after that…nothing happened. Willow had not moved from her position though her blank gaze fell on him. There was something deep inside her that screamed for her to stop before she hurt someone. Turning slowly, she took a step up, vines with flowers popping up to create a stairway up to him.

"Garth…"She cooed, bringing a gloved hand to his cheek.

"Willow…Don't do this…"Aqualad said, his black eyes staring at her pleadingly.

"You never came soon enough….Never soon enough…Do you know what he had done to me? What I've found out?"Willow said, keeping a calm straight face. "I'm not like you people…Titans…"She said, her lip curling.

"You are! You can be, Willow…"Aqualad said, leaning closer to her as much as the vines allow.

"Aqualad don't get closer to her!"Robin called out.

"Oh…He knows…"Willow smiled slyly, bringing a finger to her lips. "It's not that hard to figure out…He's fought my mother before…Haven't you Robin?"

White Oleander turned back to Aqualad, leaning in and pressingly her lips to his. Aqualad froze, not feeling any effects with her kiss...but soon recoiled, his eyes wide. Her tongue ran over his lips before she pulled away, smirking and turning to walk back down the flowery path to the ground. Aqualad stared at where she had just been, his body perspiring heavily.

"No! Raven, get Aqualad down and out of here!"Robin shouted, fully aware of what those lips could do.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Raven called, swooping to dodge a vine before slicing it with a chant.

"He's been poisoned! Poison Ivy's lips contain a toxin, Willow has the same thing!"He said, jumping and running for Willow.

"I have a better idea…"Raven said, swooping around the vines as fast as she could, her black aura slicing them up as she moved along. "WILLOW!"She called, before she tackled her off of the vined steps and to the ground.

"UGH! Get off of me, WITCH!"Oleander screeched, squirming and trying to kick Raven off. Raven managed to get ahold of Willow's head, her hands glowing. Brother Blood seethed, slowly feeling his hold on White Oleander slipping away. Willow's eyes slid closed before they popped open, her big brown eyes blinking and looking up to Raven in surprise.

"R…Raven?"She questioned, looking around in a daze. The vines had stopped moving, wilting and retreating back into the ground. Aqualad dropped to the ground, Bee catching him and settling him down. He was sweating heavily, having vomited up something some time ago which now stained his uniform.

Aqualad could feel his body going numb as he trembled. "Bee…I feel terrible…"He admitted.

"Don't worry, man, we'll get you outta here…"She said, looking to Willow who sat up in a daze though realized how scantly clad she was dressed, using her hands to cover up.

"What am I dressed in?!"She squealed.

"That's the least of your worries right now…"Raven said, looking back to Brother Blood who was scowling darkly.

"HIVE….Get them!"He said, pointing to the Titans in the arena.

The HIVE members, who were already itching for a fight, started to head down into the arena, surrounding them. Raven stood in front of Willow, pushing some of them back. Willow looked over to the rest of the others who were fighting though a quick tug to her hair brought her out of her attention.

"OUCH!"She screamed, looking up at him. Her hand opened, splayed as a vine sprouted from the ground, wrapping around her attacker's hands and pulling them away from her. Willow blinked in surprised, looking at her hand but then getting an idea. She used the same vines to wrap around Seemore, the one who attacked her and used him like a ball and chain. The vines spun around, knocking other HIVE members away before finally flinging See-more into a crowd of them. Looking back to Raven, her eyes fell onto Aqualad, immediately running over.

"Get away, girl or I'll really get you this time!"Bumble Bee forewarned, holding Aqualad protectively.

"I'm back. Please, tell me what I've done…I can help, I can make an antidote!"She said, kneeling down. She looked at him, gently putting her hand to his forehead.

"You kissed him, and Robin said somethin' about a toxin. You started spouting some crap about White Oleander or somethin'."She said, still untrusting at this point.

"That's poisonous!"Willow said, before turning and using another vine to knock another Hive member while Bee used her stingers.

"No shit!"Bee cursed, looking at her. "Do somethin' before he dies!"

Willow nodded, trying to think. She could grow what she needed but that would take too long and she didn't have anything to make the antidote with. She bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing before she came up with an idea. She just hoped that she didn't end up killing him in the process. Leaning down, she gently held his head before she touched her lips with his. The antidote, like the toxin, passed from her lips to his body, keeping contact with him until she could feel his temperature slowly go down. Moving her lips away, she saw a pair of black eyes staring at her, red in the cheeks.

"Yo, you up for a fight?"Bee said, surprised that it had worked.

"You bet."He said, having some renewed strength. He sat up, getting to his feet and pulling Willow up with him. She managed a smile but it changed to one of pure fright when Mammoth came up from behind the three of them. Clinging to him, Aqualad moved them both out of the way while Bee jumped up and started attacking with her stingers. Willow clung to Garth, traumatized but willing to give the oversized beast a taste of his own medicine.

"Garth, let me go."She said, glaring Mammoth down.

"What's the little flower gonna do huh? Perfume me to death? Scatter petals around while I skip around like a little flower girl?"Mammoth taunted as he knocked Bee out of the way with one swing of his arm.

Well…he wanted a flower right? Willow's eyes narrowed, her hand pointing to the ground. Slowly, something started to grow, sprouting up and growing more massive by the second. In an instant, it was a massive Venus Fly Trap which opened up, clamped on to Mammoth and proceeded to drag him down into the ground.

"Nice. Remind me not to piss you off. Note to self: Willow can create giant plants."Garth teased. The Titans were starting to retreat which the rest of them soon joined in running from the HIVE fortress, beaten but not broken. They had who they were looking for.


	7. Chapter 7: Hideaway

**Chapter 7: Hideaway**

When the Titans returned to Steel city's tower, Raven insisted in putting her in a room until she could completely make sure that Brother Blood's control was completely gone as well as Willow's own gifts, were back to normal. Sitting in one of the holding cells down below, Willow sat in the uncomfortably revealing clothing as Raven's hands hovered near her head, waiting for the okay to leave the holding cell.

"Blood's control is completely gone…How about your powers?"Raven asked, removing her hands.

Willow looked down at her palms, flexing her fingers. She moved her hands to the back wall behind her, closing her eyes and trying to focus on growing…well…anything. She managed to grow a few small vines, removing her hand.

"They're weak…but I should be back to…well…as normal as I can get…Raven…What am I going to do? My mother was…her…"She said, bringing her legs up to hug them.

"Your mother apparently doesn't care…And from my own experiences….your parents don't make up who you are."Raven said flatly, standing to her feet. "You can leave."

Willow cast a smile up to Raven, moving her feet down and standing up after her. She walked towards the door, only to bump into a taller figure. Garth stood looking at her, concerned but slightly amused. Willow was blushing.

"Is everything alright now?"Aqualad questioned, looking to Raven.

"She's back to normal."Raven confirmed.

Garth smiled ear to ear at the Azrathan foreigner, looking down to Willow who was now fidgeting. He smiled softly, bringing an arm around her to walk Willow out from the holding cell area to the main floors. Everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting anxiously. When they saw the couple walk out from the hallway, Starfire was the first to greet them, Mas y Menos right behind her.

"Friend Willow! Are you quite alright?"Starfire said, stealing her away from Garth to hug her warmly.

"I'm fine…Just…tired."Willow said, hugging Starfire back. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Robin staring at her. Her eyes adverted, releasing Star and relaxing. Walking around, ruffling Mas and Meno's hair, she stopped in front of them all.

"I'm…Sorry that this all happened…and…that I am related to someone whom all of you…would consider an enemy…And…for almost really hurting you all…Please…Forgive me?"She said softly, bowing and looking down at the floor.

The titans looked at each other, Robin the first to stand and walk over. Grabbing her shoulders, he gently made her stand straight.

"You're alright now…and even after you figured out the truth...You didn't shy away. I'd say, that is pretty brave in itself. Though, now we have something to worry about: finding a place to keep you safe, away from Brother Blood's reach."Robin said with a nod and his smooth smile.

Willow looked up to him gratefully, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you…So much everyone."She said, nodding. Turning back, she smiled to Garth, raising an eyebrow however as she followed his gaze.

"Um…"She said, blushing, looking back to Robin. "C—Can I borrow someone's clothes?"

"But your bottom looks so cute!"Garth said, moving up behind her and holding her. "Can she stay like this?"

"Oh hell no!"Bee said, getting to her feet and grabbing Willow's hands. "Come on, we'll get you somethin' better than that 'White Oleander' crap they put you in."She said, stomping off.

"Wait for me~!"Starfire squealed, happy to help with the 'dressing of the up'.

An hour later, Willow was dressed in a pair of snug jeans, some brown boots and a green top that tied around the back of her neck with a deep 'V', flowing out towards the bottom. Her hair, as usual, was down. Garth examined her as he sat stretched out on the couch with Beast Boy, playing a video game.

"Much better."Garth said, getting up after double-tapping one button which sent BB's character flying out of the ring. Delivering a kiss to her cheek, he stuck his tongue out at BB who responded by turning into a chimp and blowing a raspberry. Robin came in shortly afterwards with a piece of paper, heading towards the two of them.

"I found a place that will be a good place to hide. It's sort of a hide-out for victims of super villans. Batman gave me the address."He said, handing Garth the piece of paper. The merman looked at it, then raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me…Why there?"

"What's wrong?"Willow said, pulling the paper away and looking at it. She raised her eyebrows, looking to Robin. "Atlantis is a hideaway?"

"Not really…"Garth said, bringing a hand down his face with a huff. "Is that the only place you could think of?"

"Yep. It's underwater, underground and its location is unknown but to a couple of people."Robin confirmed. "If it's possible, you can leave tomorrow."

"But what about the…"Willow said, looking around the tower.

"I think Bee and Speedy can take care of the tower themselves. Only one question…How am I going to get her down to Atlantis when she can't breathe underwater?"Aqualad questioned, frowning.

The next morning, Cyborg had taken the T-sub over to Steel city, Willow and Garth sitting in the pods on the side. Willow pressed a button on the panel, holding her stomach.

"Ccyyyy…Are we there yet? I'm getting sea sick…"She said, her cheeks puffing.

"Do NOT puke in the T-sub after I JUST cleaned it."Cyborg said, responding back. Garth could only laugh just a little. Atlantis slowly pulled into view, the thick glass domes which kept its citizens dry only when they wanted to be. Aqualad pointed to a port that went under one of the domes to an open pool. Garth stepped out of the pod first, standing on top of the T-sub.

"Welcome back Garth."One of the soldiers who guarded the docking area greeted.

"I'm afraid it's not in good reasons…"Garth said with a shake of his head. Walking easily over to the other pod, the top opening to reveal a sea sick Willow. Helping her out, he could see her starting to lurch.

"Uh-oh! Over the side, over the side!"Garth said, helping over to the edge to the water. Willow released her breakfast. Of course, anything contained in Willow's body worked like fertilizer for anything. The pool started to bloom with water lilies of all sizes and colors. "That was close…"

The guards looked at each other, perturbed but interested in the girls' unique gifts. Cy groaned, waiting for the two to get off of the sub so he could leave. Water and electronics never mixed well. Willow and Garth waved him off, the merman leading her down the halls of his underwater home. He pointed things out, introducing her to friends as he walked along. However, it was short lived when news had spread around and Garth's father and mentor had summoned him. Willow included.

Walking to the throne room seemed to be more of a death march than anything but Willow tried to crack a few jokes about 'puke lilies' which seemed to cheer him up some. The long blue carpet stopped at their feet, leading up to the chair in which Aquaman sat.

"Welcome home…I'm surprised to see you back."He said, rising to his feet. Willow's eyes widened, falling onto spear of a hand. Shying behind Garth, Aquaman just raised a blonde eyebrow. "Who is she?"

"Arthur, this is Willow. Willow…This is Aquaman…King of Atlantis."He said, gently moving so he could reveal Willow a little more to the older merman.

"Uh…I…It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."Willow said, bowing politely. Aqualad rolled his black eyes a little, patting her head. "My name is Willow M…Mathers…Garth has saved my life many times, I'm eternally grateful to him and the Teen Titans."

"I see…"Aquaman said, hearing a small cry from behind a pillar, a beautiful red-haired woman with a blonde infant walking out.

"Garth, it's so nice to see you. You have brought a friend? She's lovely."The woman spoke. Willow couldn't help but feel warm when she saw the woman with the infant and Aquaman seemed to have the same effect about her as well. Garth cleared his throat, bowing politely.

"Willow…This is Orm…And their son."He said, introducing her to the queen of Atlantis herself.

Willow noticed something about Garth compared to whom she thought were his parents. Garth's hair was a deep, beautiful inky black compared to Orm's fiery red hair and Arthur's sunny blonde. Looking to him, she gently put an arm on his shoulder, giving it a rub against his wet suit in understanding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Your Majesty. Your son is so adorable! He's like a little bubble."Willow said, blushing and giggling softly, the baby laughing a little too. A bubbily laugh. Turning back to Garth, she smiled. "Why don't you show me your room here?"

Garth blinked but he managed to crack a smile in front of his adopted family. "Sure…"He said, extending his arm to her which Willow wrapped hers around as he guided her from the throne room. Aquaman and Orm looked at each other, smiling in agreement.

Garth's room at Atlantis was far bigger than the one back at the Titan's tower. Drapped in blues and blacks, his windows showed the ocean's beautiful reef and colorful fish. Willow stood by the window, looking out with a peaceful awe. Well, at least with temporarily living under the ocean, her powers didn't work as strongly as they would normally. Looking over her shoulder, she blushed when she saw Garth getting out of his wet suit.

"It's beautiful here…The ocean looks as if it goes for miles."She said, walking over and wrapping her arms around his middle. Garth gently placed his naked hand on her arms.

"I chose the room for the view…And it's far away from all the noise. I liked it here."He said as he turned around, looking down at her and holding her warmly. "I'm glad you like it…How are you feeling?"

"Much better. It's a good thing this place is very solid…I don't think I would be able to keep anything down."Willow chuckled.

"Mmm, puke lilies."Garth said, laughing softly and leaning down to give her a gentle kiss on her lips, trailing down to her neck to nibble along her neck. Willow bit her lip, her fingers digging along his back. When he stopped, she let out a small whimper but there was a good reason. There was a quiet knock on the door, Willow shying away but Garth kept her close. A servant came in, bowing politely.

"Master Garth, I have been sent to collect Miss Willow to show her to her room. Under Her Majesty, Lady Orm's command."She said politely. Garth frowned but then again, he wasn't surprised.

"Very well. Will you meet me back here? I just need to change."Aqualad said, fluffing up her hair to make her puff her cheeks.

"Alright."Willow said, giving him a poke in the chest before walking off to the door. She was lead by a servant to another room down a separate hall but from the window in the room itself, she could make out Garth's window. Her own room was a lighter shade of blue, the bed, however, looking very empty in such a sizable room. She thanked the servant and left to go see Garth once more. When she got back to the room, he was stretched out on the bed, his arms behind head on the pillow though his eyes were closed. Stepping in quietly, she slinked onto the bed, planting her hips on him and looking down at him with a smile.

Leaning down, she kissed his forehead, then his nose before touching his lips. She felt the merman's lips curve into a smile before two hands wandered along her bared legs since she had borrowed some shorts from Bee. She shivered.

"Your hands are so cold!"She said, shying her legs away.

"Sorry…Being down here will do what."Aqualad said, cracking a black eye at her. His hands slid to her bottom, then to her back which allowed her to lie down on top of him. Despite his cold hands, Willow's body was so warm. "Mm…You're really toasty…I might just fall asleep like this."

"Then do…I won't leave…"Willow said, nuzzling his chest. "Besides, you feel like a cold pillow. I don't want to leave…"

Garth blinked, his cheeks reddening but he huffed, rolling to the side so he could snuggle with her. They dozed off, listening to the sounds of the water churning over head and the dance of colorful fish in front of the window. A soft knock stirred Willow awake, the servant coming to collect her. Apparently being dressed for dinner was something that was necessary. Kissing Garth's cheek, she slipped away.

The servants had brought her a beautiful gown that resembled what the queen had worn herself when she had been introduced. It was long, tying at the shoulders with two tones of blue silky fabric. Her hair had been pinned back with small silvery starfish and her skin perfumed with something sweet smelling. Smiling, she saw herself in the mirror and could only think of how…silly she looked. Not that all it wasn't beautiful but being in an undersea world surrounded by people who could talk to the fish outside…It was a little intimidating. A rap on the door brought her attention to the real world. Going to open it, she saw Garth standing there in more regal clothing than how he had been dressed before. His clothes were the same colors of his wet suit: A silvery lining along his wrists and neck with a triangle of blue that made a v down his chest and back. Well…At least she wasn't feeling as awkward anymore.

"Ready?"Aqualad asked, looking just as uncomfortable.

"Y-yes…"Willow stuttered, flustered.

"Don't worry…You look stunning…And Arthur really isn't all that bad."He said, bringing her hand to kiss it. Embarrassed, Willow could only look down to the floor. Taking his arm as she had before, she was lead down the long halls. The dining hall was a long table, Orm and Aquaman already sitting at the table eating though the infant was nowhere in sight. Willow was lead along to a seat beside Garth, the chair being pulled out and Garth taking his own seat.

"That color looks lovely on you. Don't you think so Arthur?"Orm complimented, looking to the King warmly.

"…Sure…"Aquaman said, turning back to the cooked fish on his plate. Willow suddenly realized what was on the table. There was a wide array of seafood and some that she didn't even recognize. She was served some and she tried a little bit of what she did know. Garth watched her for a moment before taking a few bites of food himself.

That was how it was for the entire meal. Quiet. He, personally, didn't like it but it was something he had to get used to again instead of food fights and happy chattering. Dinner was cleaned up and Garth lead Willow back to his room to play chess, in which the pieces were all carved from beached coral or drift wood.

"Checkmate."Willow said with a smile, Aqualad staring at her with an annoyed look.

"Let me guess…"He said, huffing.

"Chess Club," Willow said with a victorious smile. "It was my adopted father's idea."

"Flower pot…"Garth said with a grumble.

"Squirt." Willow teased.

Garth conceded, cleaning up and reorganizing the chess board. Standing with a stretch, he walked over to the wide window, staring out with his hands in his sweat pants pockets. Willow joined him, leaning against him slightly.

"Your adopted family is nice…Though…I get the feeling that you aren't too happy here. Is that why you joined the Titans?"She inquired, running her finger down his bare arm. Garth didn't look down but he moved his arm to wrap around her warmly. There was a calm, moment of silence before he spoke.

"When I was younger…Aquaman and I were inseparable…And now that he has Orm and the baby…it seems like we've grown so far apart. So, when he was born, I left. Swam into Steel City Bay, wandered around and found Bee. And that's it…"The Atlantian explained, finally looking down at her with his calm, black eyes. "But, being back here and sharing at least this bit with you…It think I can handle it better…"

"That's good…"The plant wielder agreed, giving him a little nuzzle. She hadn't changed out of her clothes from dinner, finding them cozy and Garth's look of approval made her want to strut around like a princess for a little while longer. Aqualad gently lead her away from the window off to the side, pulling a cord that let the curtain fall. He moved swiftly, his arm scooping under her legs. Willow laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the bed with a heavy drop so she bounced. He joined her, climbing on top with a smirk.

--Hehehe…Cliffhanger.--


	8. Chapter 8: When the Flower Wilts

**Chapter 8: When the Flower wilts**

Willow enjoyed her time under the sea, having explored a great expanse of Atlantis with Garth and grew fond of Orm, Aquaman's wife. They would sit alone together, Willow playing with the baby which helped to give Lady Orm a bit of a break. The baby would bubbly giggle, Willow making faces. Garth, however, would stay away while she was with Her Majesty but would come back to the room, clingy and affectionate. However, once two months had passed, Willow began to feel very strange. She would feel very lethargic some days, snuggling with Garth for several hours if not days. Her physical appearance was changing as well.

Willow's hair, a once chocolatey brown was becoming a little dirty in color with her skin becoming a little paler, steadily. Some days, she would look so distressed and weary that Garth had to escort her everywhere to make sure she didn't topple over. Arthur equated it to the plants on the surface that needed a lot more light to grow. Willow herself had characteristics of a plant. One evening, Willow didn't show for dinner. Or the next. Garth would go check on her and she would be curled up by the window in the daytime, so close that when he picked her up, her back would be freezing cold. Now, it was apparent that something was wrong.

The second time he had gone to remove her from the window, she stirred and woke up looking at him. Garth was startled with he saw that her eyes, normally brown, were a milky green in color. "Willow…your eyes…."He said in surprise, lying her down on the bed. Willow let out a whine of protest.

"Window…"She whispered, bringing a hand, covered in green veins, to point to the window.

"No…No you're very sick. You need to rest…I'm…I'm going to go get a doc-No, I'm going to take you to a doctor."Garth said, picking her up again and heading out of the room. Some of the servants questioned him, but he ignored them promptly and fled down the halls to find the Royal physician. He found the older Atlantian dozing off in one of the beds, Garth giving him a quick kick. He woke with a start, saw Willow and sat up.

"What's this?"He said, getting up and gesturing to the bed.

"She's been like this for a while now. Just now I found her again by the window and now it looks like she's going under a change…like…"He said, not coming up with the term for it immediately.

"Wilting…"The doctor said as he picked up Willow's wrist, feeling underneath it to take her pulse. "She's slowly dying."

"Dying? What can I do? Is there anything…"Garth said, collapsing in a nearby chair.

"Mm…"The doctor said as he observed her for a little bit longer before looking to him. "You said she was by the window…Perhaps what she needs is sunlight?"

"Sunlight? I brought her down here to protect her but now you want me to take her back up?"Aqualad questioned.

"She will die if she doesn't. It is common with surface plants. They need the sunlight, oxygen and a good watering. The girl needs to be taken above the surface for a while to regain her strength before she can return to Atlantis. I will make some arrangements with His Highness."The Doctor said, bringing a blanket over Willow who seemed to reject it for a moment before she relaxed. The doctor left the infirmary to go discuss the matter with the King.

Arthur wasn't pleased…but he didn't reject the idea of sending the surface girl back up again, even if it was just for a while. He made arrangements for a pod to be readied to take Willow up to the surface with Garth as her guardian. There was an island in the Pacific, safe from all humans and a getaway for Orm and himself. It would be a safe haven for them until Willow as back to her old giddy self again. Garth held onto Willow as the transporter took them just up to the shore of the island, Garth carrying her in his arms up to the bungalow. It had a very…Atlantian romantic feel to it. Lots of seashell windchimes, some old spears and so many other items he recognized. As he walked up to the shack, he could see Willow's color returning some.

He made sure to move the bed closer to a window where she could benefit from the most sunlight while she rested. By nightfall, Willow seemed more rested and the green veins were almost completely gone from her skin. She stretched out on the bed with a long yawn, blinking and sitting up, not recognizing where she was.

"Gaaaarrthh…"She called, a little panicked.

Garth came running in, soaking wet from having gone hunting for something for them to eat. He had a few fish speared on a harpoon. "You're awake…Good…We're not in Atlantis anymore."He said as he dropped the fish for a moment to go to the bed, hugging her despite his soaking wet suit.

"Why…I don't remember anything about…"Willow said, confused.

"You were very sick…The doctor said you needed to come up to the surface for a while to recover. We're on an island…We have the whole place to ourselves for however long it takes for you to be healthy again."Garth said, letting her go and then going to take care of the fish that were no longer flopping on the end of the spear. "I'm going to make us something to eat. Stay in bed and rest."

"Okay…"Willow mumbled, lying back again though a little uncomfortably with the soaked bedsheets. She sighed, staring up at the sheer cloth that was draped over the frame of the bed, seashell wind chimes moving with the slightest breeze. It was like waking up from a long dream really…suddenly being under the sea to on land again. She let herself drift off again, bathed in moonlight. Garth came back with a tray of cooked fish, some edible seaweed and some fresh fruits from around the island. Willow was already wide awake and hungry.

In the morning, Willow and Garth went out to the beach, sitting on the sand with Willow resting against him with a contented smile. She reveled in the sunlight, sighing contently and sitting up to nuzzle against his neck. "This is a wonderful place…I wasn't so sure about this but I now know how much I missed the sunlight."She sighed, Garth smiling a little awkwardly. She was emitting the smell again, but after the second run in with the H.I.V.E, it hadn't been as strong as before.

"Good…Maybe while we're here, I can teach you how to swim!"Garth teased, getting a bop on the head from Willow.

"Ah ha…I don't think so…"Willow said as she got up from his lap, brushing the sand off of her legs. "I want to go explore."

"Alright, I'll come with you."Garth said before he saw Willow start to run down the beach, getting up a little faster and chasing after her. So she wanted to play hm? Garth didn't know if he liked this newfound energy, considering how quickly she was moving. He chased after her, her trail leading into the jungle-something more of her element. Aqualad snuck around, hearing giggling or something crack a branch somewhere around him. He had stopped in a clearing, listening around before he heard something drop behind him slowly. Garth grinned, turning around and seeing a Boa constrictor staring him in the face, making him nearly cry out in surprise.

Willow giggled, laughing a little louder a little ways away and up somewhere a little high. Aqualad spotted a little bit of cloth sticking out from under a tree, walking under it and seeing her up on one of the branches, holding her stomach. She waved down at him. "Your face was absolutely priceless!"She giggled, Garth making a face and crossing his arms. Willow climbed down from the tree, using the vines to lower herself down under her guidance.

"That wasn't very funny…"Garth frowned. "What if that thing bit me?"

"Silly~"Willow chimed, poking his nose with a dark little smile. "It would have strangled you first."

Garth rolled his eyes, smirking and grabbing her, putting Willow over his shoulder and starting to head back to the bungalow. "Har har, I'll show you something to be afraid of."He said, starting to head toward the shore. Willow writhed on his shoulder, pounding on his back and squealing a little. She had some idea of what he was going to do. Garth made it to the shore, starting to wade into the water.

"No! Hey! That's not fair! Put me down!"Willow cried as Garth gave a shrug, dropping her in the shallow water with a grin.

"If you insist!"He laughed, watching her sit up in the water, sputtering and wiping the water from her face. She stood up, kicking some water his way but falling back again. Garth would laugh a little, sinking down and starting to swim laps around her, bobbing a little with every little wave that came through while Willow gave him a disgruntled face. "Still angry?"

"Not angry, but the water's cold!"Willow said, splashing water his way before starting to try to doggie paddle back to shore, Aqualad swimming lazily behind her all the way up onto the sand. Willow wrung out her clothes, sporting a white sun dress that day. White seemed to be her more cheery of choices to wear since Brother Blood. Aqualad joined her on the beach, laughing a little throatily.

"Too cute…"Aqualad commented, bringing his black-gloved hands to move her hair back away from her face. She scrunched her nose at him a little though it melted when he gave her 'the look'. It was just a smirk, and his black eyes seemed to get darker with a mischievous yet serious haze to them. Starfire and Raven had told her about it when they had first met them on a mission and she could see why the other girls seemed to fall head over heels. She laughed a little goofily, Garth knowing that to be the sound of success. "Lets get you into some dry clothes…maybe a fruit salad for lunch and a nap in the hammock?"He asked, taking her hand.

"Eh heh heh…"Willow laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."Garth said, grinning inwardly knowing that she would be more than willing now. Back at the Bungalow, he let Willow get dressed on her own, chopping up some fresh fruits for her for lunch and a bit of oyster that he had caught earlier that morning with the low tide. Willow ate quietly, seemingly a little spacey now. With her time on the island, she was slowly getting better. Her hair had taken to the light well, returning to the normal deep brown but she still had the sickly green veins and her eyes still had a bit of milkiness to them. Garth had also noticed that, in the glimmer of light, her hair had seemed to have a red hue to it. Perhaps Robin and everyone was correct…which meant Brother Blood was also right. Garth settled himself on the Hammock, having rolled the wetsuit to about his hips to let his chest air dry a bit with the sun.

Pamela Isley…Aqualad was beginning to ponder just what purpose was Willow made for? Robin was beginning the research, that he knew. While they were traveling, though he didn't tell Willow, Robin was already diving into finding out the who, the whats and the whens of Willow. Poison Ivy didn't keep much research physically there. A noise made him look up, seeing Willow with a bit of a smile. "Looks like you went to Tameran and back for a little while."She laughed softly, moving and sitting on the hammock, moving so she was lying beside him.

"I was just thinking…"Garth said as he let her use his arm like a pillow, bringing his hand to twirl a bit of wet hair around his finger a little.

"About…"Willow yawned, though still questioning.

"Family…"Garth admitted, though still avoided an obvious answer.

"I see…Are you thinking of starting one?"Willow asked in a purely innocent manner. Garth flinched a bit, surprised but laughed a little nervously.

"Not now. At least not until I'm older…I mean…I wouldn't mind having my own family instead of relying on Aquaman and Orm."He laughed, hugging her head to his chest but Willow looked at him a little awkwardly, rolling her eyes at him a little. Garth was acting a little suspiciously, but she had a feeling it would have been an uncomfortable topic to bring up.

"Right…I think if I could, I would start a family…not young though, but I want to eventually. As much as taking care of flowers or growing trees, theres something about mammals that still interest me."Willow hummed a bit.

"Mammals? Do you not consider yourself human?"Garth raised an eyebrow.

"Not really…I don't feel any real attachment for some reason to animals or humans. Like…I was just conceived through a seedling or something, but somehow artificial. I don't feel like a real human."Willow wondered, frowning. "A human can't kill with a kiss…but a non-human can."

"But a human can have the consciousness to fix things they broke."Garth said, running the backs of his fingers along her cheek that was a little flushed from sitting out in the heat, rubbed smooth from the sand and the salt. Though she had the veins, she had begun to sport a little bit of speckling across her cheeks. He enjoyed kissing every little mark.

"Mmm…They do, don't they?"She chuckled, tilting her head a little so he could reach some of the ones just along her neck. "I kind of have to wonder…Just what my mother was thinking…"

Garth stopped kissing along her neck, looking up at her with his onyx-colored eyes. "Thinking?"

"Well…Passing me off as a human to other humans…making me…She's a villain isn't she? Can villains have children?"Willow asked as she put her hands on top of his head, slicking back his hair a little. She sighed. "That is a silly question…"

"No…It isn't. I mean, there is a reason for everything…I question why I'm born when I'm not Atlantian at all…I'm from some culture that died out."Garth said, burying his face in her chest a little that made Willow chuckle a little. "We're not so different…"

"Except my mother is some crazy green woman bent on killing humanity?"Willow said as she pat his head. Garth couldn't help but laugh just a little. He peeked up at her, his eyes like a shark's…just piercingly staring at her. Yet, they were beautiful and deep.

"And my step-father the King of the 7 Seas and despiser of those who walk on land? Its not that much different Willow…just he knows that not all land-walkers are bad. Some are actually quite…beautiful."Garth smiled, Willow feeling the flush spread across her face again. She brought her hands though his hair, just holding him to her bosom.

"Some plants are poisonous."Willow chuckled.

"Some fish are too…well…at least to humans."Garth smirked.

"I'm not going to win at this am I?"Willow sighed, Garth peeking his eyes up again before he shifted, moving so he was over her and looking into her eyes.

"There is one thing you win at though…I think you win at making me feel enamored with you without your powers. When I first touched my lips to yours when we rescued you…I knew you were a kindred soul."He said, bringing his right hand up to brush along her sun-kissed cheeks. She looked up at him, reading his face. She brought a curious hand across his face, his skin buffed smooth from years of swimming in salt and sand with an olive hue from basking in the sunlight on the surface. He was beautiful and every time he was over her, she felt like she was prey in his eyes that were like large, shark-like dolls eyes.

Willow reached a hand up, feeling through his hair and pulled him down for a long kiss. She let her head fall back against the rope netting of the hammock, smiling and holding him close with his head tucked against her neck. They let the island's breeze rock them into a light sleep, listening to the colorful birds sing against the wind. Willow awoke, and it was nearly evening with Garth having went to start a fire on the beach so they could have a late night dinner by the fire. Willow admired the fact that when he wasn't a hero, he was aware that being alone let him be a bit of a romantic. The Teen Titan was not really a Teen anymore.

She smiled, seeing him praise himself in success, getting to his feet and cheering, looking over to her and seeing that she was awake. Moving over to her, he scooped her up out of the hammock proudly and then carried her over to the fire, sitting down with her in his lap. "Look at you, you're all smiles right now."Willow chuckled, getting a small kiss from him.

"Because I'm proud…I see why man is so giddy when he's able to make fire. Its like creation."He beamed. "Which on top of that, I need to go create some dinner."

"What's on the menu?"She chuckled.

"Whatever I can catch. Will you wait here?"He asked, Willow nodding. She slipped off of his lap, the Atlantian jumping up and running to the beach. The ocean came alive during the evening, and Willow watched him disappear into the sea. Resting her head on her knees, she stared into the fire.

Willow would not admit it openly, but she was concerned about having to hide away from the world. _"I feel like I'm more of a prisoner sometimes than one of them. What can I do? I'm THE Poison Ivy's kid…but is evil genetic? Can I live with heroes while I'm a villain's offspring?"_She thought a little darkly. A splash made her eyes dart up and she saw Garth return with a few fish on the end of a spear made of beach wood.

"Not much out tonight….They're saying the sharks have come to feed, so they're hiding. A few have offered themselves."Garth said as he returned, picking up two smaller sticks and skewering the fish, setting them close so they could cook. Willow didn't edge near him until he had dried off, tucking herself under his arm.

"Garth…Have you heard from Robin about anything about Pamela Isley?"She asked boldly.

The dark haired Atlantian paused, having been petting her hair that was soft like petals. He looked to her, frowning. "Yeah…Yes…While you were napping on the hammock, I got a message from him. They found her in Gotham where she normally hides…its just a matter of getting her attention."He said, looking down slowly at her, starting to pet her again.

"Then…What are they going to do?"Willow asked, Garth going to collect one of the fish skewers to check if it was cooked. He set it back in.

"They want us to return to Jump City, then make our way to Gotham. They want you to talk to her, see if you can get more information than what we might since she made you. They're going to come get us in three days…"He answered, pressing his lips to her temple. "Which is still plenty more time for you to recover and for us to spend more time alone."

"Ha ha, of course."She smiled. Garth picked the fish out of the fire again, offering her one skewer while he took the other, both enjoying their dinner fresh from the sea. They were quiet for the longest time, laying out on the cool sand as the stars came out for the night. Willow had never been outside the city, but this was truly paradise. She felt her calling in the isolation, surrounded by Garth, the sea and the jungle behind them along the beach. If she had the option of continuing a life like this, she would consider choosing a life working with plants sand saving them much like how Aquaman and Aqualad were for defending the seas. Of course, now she was starting to sound like Ivy.

The fire slowly died down, both of them retiring to the bungalo but their events for the evening were not over.


End file.
